Yuri Oneshots1:MegaraEsmeralda
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Crossover yuri! Starring two of the 90s hottest animated girls, Meg from Hercules and Esmeralda from Hunchback of Notre Dame! Enjoy!


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

#1: Megara (Hercules)/Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)

_Okay, I recall from a couple years back, that the animated Hercules TV show (A half-prologue and in-between the film) had a episode in which Jafar from Aladdin teamed up with Hades to get revenge. Never mind about the Arabic villain ending in Greek hell, I could use that as a base to make a yuri story about two of Disney's lead princesses from the 90s!_

Well, at least my crossover has a canonical reason to be made.

Onwards!

Esmeralda frowned, placing her prized tambourine down on her dresser before landing on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her personal wagon.

She lost it. The energy, the rhythm; where did it go? The last show was a week ago, and she once went two months without even practice! Now? She couldn't even bring herself to smile when petting Djali! That was devastating. And here she was, trying to recall some sort of good memory that could relight the fire that once burned inside her.

Thebes, right? Esmeralda thought to herself, hoping that the job ahead could get her going. How did that being scheduled? She toured around France…oh, right! A man in a curtain came by her caravan and invited her to Greece, promising wealth. She wasn't interested, but her friends and co-workers convinced her…oh, so was the reason she didn't feel motivated? She didn't want this job?

No. She wanted to travel, see the world. Get out of France for a bit, things were getting hairy with a new captain of the guards. A lot of her friends and fellow gypsies were captured or vanished.

Loneliness, then? Maybe she needed more than Djali and the others. (Who I can't be bothered to name.) Perhaps by traveling, she can meet all kinds of people, like other dancers who could teach her new styles!

She was far deep in thought to not hear the sound of a body land in her wagon. The figure had hid behind a hill, hearing the thunder of the horses driving the caravan. Having previously hitched a ride with a bandit that tried to rob her, she was ditched out in the wild with two bags of money, and about twenty-fives miles away from any city. A caravan of this size, the figure figured, wouldn't stop just for her, so she took the direct approach.

The figure, oh forget it, you know it's Megara, was surprised on two levels by Esmeralda. The first that the woman didn't hear the landing; Meg was no acrobatic, and was relived she didn't break anything.

Second, (Given the general idea of the story) was amazed by the beauty of the woman. Her light brown skin; a beauty from a foreign land always provided something interesting. That curly, raven black hair; men must dream of playing with it. And those striking emerald green eyes; judging by the design of the wagon and the woman's clothes, she probably used them to read fortunes with pinpoint accuracy and guess the true feelings of men.

Meg felt a bit whiplashed. Probably from the less than gentle landing into a speeding wagon, but, as felt hot in the face, it was more like she had no idea what she was thinking about this woman. It almost felt like she replaced 'herself' with 'men'. Meg never felt like this to someone of the same sex, but considering her poor luck with men…maybe there was a chance of a positive relationship if she had one with a woman?

(Or the author of this story needed a excuse to get her in love.)

"I wonder if she already has a man in her life. I mean, a girl of her beauty?"

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Megara then realized she vocalized her last thought.

Esmeralda instantly reacted, jumping up onto her bed. Megara decided to go the peaceful route. "Look, I know this is going to sound weird…" Megara cut herself off to quickly step back from a armed Esmeralda, holding a rapier that Megara failed to notice, considering it was hung above the bed. " Can I least explain?"

"Sorry, but I severely wounded the last person who said that to me." Esmeralda swung twice, Meg keeping her distance each time.

"Hey!" Meg said as Esmeralda came close, cutting a part of her dress, but not drawing blood. "I was left out here to die…stop it!" Meg leapt back as the fifth strike came close to her head. "I'm trying to apologize for invading!" Sixth, seventh, eighth more attacks. Esmeralda wasn't getting tired any time soon, and Megara was quickly loosing ground, plus the day was starting to wear her down.

"Only a assassin can be skilled enough to avoid me for this long!" Esmeralda shouted. Her mind realized this was something silly to say. Her lack of motivation must be fueling this rage. Ninth swipe, a second gash in the dress, but again, no real damage.

"Stop, please!" Megara pleaded.

Esmeralda didn't listen. As the tenth attack came in, Meg dodged at the last second, but there was the audible sound of a rip. She landed on the hard floor, bouncing twice. Esmeralda stopped attacking, allowing Meg to get up.

"Please, stop…" Meg got through breaths. "I'm…" And again, she stopped again, as she felt the effect of the tenth attack. It sliced off the straps of Meg's dress, causing it to fall to the floor, leaving the red-head in the bluff. Something else also dropped, Esmeralda's sword. "…nude." Meg instantly dived for her destroyed dress and tried to have it hold on, though she couldn't, and thus she had to hold it up.

"Umm…I got some spare dresses that could fit you…" A embarrassed Esmeralda said.

"Oh no." Megara stepped back "After this, I don't want to be stabbed in the back."

"Look, I'm sorry…" Esmeralda stopped as the dress slipped from Meg's hands again, showing off some of the Greek's upper body. Esmeralda blushed, something that didn't get past Meg. Meg went from being angry…to enjoying it? She wanted to feel mad for having her only set of clothes ruined and then being peeped on by the same woman…but she felt like kissing her.

"Oh." Megara got closer to Esmeralda, who didn't back up. "You like my body?"

Esmeralda fought for words. "Well…I prefer personalities, but you…have…a nice body." Meg smiled. Esmeralda smiled back, though mostly out of nervousness.

"I heard…" Meg said as she spread her arms out. "…that the threat of danger is a turn-on." And with that, she dropped her dress, fully exposing her nude self. Esmeralda started to enjoy the moment. Meg wrapped her arms around Esmeralda, and Esmeralda did the same. "Oh, I think…this is going to be good."

Esmeralda drew Meg into a deep kiss on the lips. Sparkles flew within both women's mouth, and they both moaned deeply. Their tongues quickly drew into a war of passion, and it ended in a draw as both withdrew.

"Wow." Meg got out. "Better than I thought."

"I think we should continue in bed." Esmeralda said she broke off the hug and walked towards the bed. Along the way, she started to remove her outfit. Meg quickly pounced…

"Madame Esmeralda!" Shouted Random Gypsy 1. "We're stopping for the day! Dinner is ready!"

Silence. Odd, Esmeralda never missed dinner, unless she fell asleep. Considering the long trip, Random Gypsy 1 came to the conclusion that Esmeralda took a nap to bide time and parted the curtain to wake her…and then quickly turned around, red-faced.

He just saw Esmeralda, a naked Esmeralda, in bed with an another woman, a naked woman. Sleeping together, both with a smile on thier face.

He decided to keep this sight to himself.


End file.
